villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isabella Lucas
Isabella Lucas is a supporting antagonist in Freezing. She is a member of the Busters and assigned to assassinate Gengo Aoi. She is one of the secondary antagonists of the Busters Arc alongside Petty Layner and Jessica Ediwn and a minor antagonist in the 13th Nova Clash Arc and Exit Revenant Arc. Biography Background Isabella was a member of the Chevalier and was powerful colleague, but was incredibly insane. At one point when she was 23 years old, became a nurse and killed thirteen infants without hesitation. During that time, she joined the Chevalier to cover up her killing spree. However, her history was discovered by the organization and was sentenced to five hundred years of hard labor, but managed to escape and later became a teacher in Mexico. Busters Arc In the manga, she is first seen in Veracruz, sending off kids at the end of school. Petty appears calls out Isabella on her job as a living hypocrisy to the heinous actions she once committed while as a "nurse". Petty asked Isabella to participate in the assassination of Gengo Aoi and the ones who protecting him, she accepts the job, despite the risk in the such an operation. Isabella alongside, Petty Layner and Jessica Edwin joined by Isuzu Sawatari, who wants to kill Su-Na Lee and ready to produce on Gengo's dinner ready. Petty then brutally beats down Sawatari as both Isabella and Jessica watching her torturing the latter. Isabella is later seen atop a ridge, along with her fellow comrades, The leader of the group then told Swatari not to screw up as to why Radox had someone so "useless" join them in the first place. She and Jessica seen at the front gate of the facility and eliminating the guards. The Busters then attack and killed Pandora and Limiter on sight, having been licensed to kill anyone who posed a threat to their mission. The Busters reached to the party, only to be faced by three Genetics Pandora prepare to engage them bearing a killing intent. The Genetics used a freezing field, but Petty destroyed with virtually no effort. The Busters continue their mission before they are attacked by a Combination Accel-Tempest. Sawatari manage to stopped the attackers and repeated Isabella's advice that they couldn't "play any more," or else they would've fallen behind schedule. With that, Petty left the scene, leaving Isabella and Jessica to handle the others. As the Busters were about to leave, they are stopped by a dark haired Pandora. Isabella fired off a volley of shots from her guns on the defensive while laughing sadistically at the hopeless enemy. However, the newcomer got behind Isabella and put ''her ''on defensive. The newcomer was then neutralized by Jessica, but broke free from her, Isabella's alley, however, had the upper hand. Isabella's arms are then sliced off by the newcomer with a single fluid motion. After the fight, Isabella started to sexually torturing her enemy's Limiter, having Jessica crushing Ticy's face for not complying with her demands. But then, Isabella fails to see a blade-wielding Pandora, but dodges it. Isabella uses her Plasma Weapon and cuts off her opponent's hands. She decides to kill him with a whip-like from her cannons, was stopped by a blond woman in a black dress. Isabella question who was she, but the woman does not respond until Cassandra deploys her two swords turn into small cannons and releases two powerful particle beams, which the two Busters dodge the beam. Both Isabella and Jessica get serious, as the blonde Buster walks up to Cassandra, ignoring the Genetics Pandora and Limiters, She explains to them about the Anti-Freezing and wonder why the Pandora are not given the Plasma Stigmata. She then move her directs her attention to Cassandra, using her right cannon toward her face and fired at point black range, causing a huge explosion. The blonde buster begin to smiled that she blown her enemy's head off. However, she saw her threat not only unscathed, but her eyes had an alien look to them. Arnett starts to screaming at Isabella to stop as she has awakened a harbinger of destruction, making Isabella to worry, but continues to smile and releases a powerful blast from her cannons. She watches her opponent drawing more power and the Stigmata on her chest increased. Cassandra then releases a massive beam far outclassing Isabella's high-tech weapons. Everyone survives from Cassandra's power, however, this resulted Isabella having her right arm disintegrated from the terrifying attack. Isabella begin activating the Plasma Stigmata on her back to launch another beam attack, but is distracted by the five Pandora-Type Nova summoned by the Legendary Pandora. 13th Nova Clash Arc Isabella is warned about the newcomer's power, but she ignores and opens fire on the Novas. But then her attacks are repelled by a large force barrier that protected both Cassandra and her back up. Even one of her attacks were absorbed by one of the Novas, making the blonde Buster drop to her knees and attempt to make her "one of them". She begin to fear for her life, and flees from the battlefield, leaving her hopeless teammate behind. Isabella swarmed to the sea miles away to a city before being found by Radox, who now controls the Chevalier. Radox tells Isabella she will very useful for him. Exit Revenant Arc Isabella is later seen providing valuable experimental data to scientists on the performance of Plasma Stigmata. She now reinstated as a First Lieutenant in the Chevalier Forces and assigned to lead a squad of Plasma Suit users to attack on West Genetics. Isabella, now upgraded, thinking that her chances of victory are at 50%, but states that the upcoming battle is worth the risk, any means to kill Gengo Aoi. Personality Isabella is a sadistic, cunning, cruel psychopath who enjoys killing and death, even not showing hesitation when she killed thirteen newborn infants and made it look like accidents. She likes the idea of killing someone by severing their limbs to be very exciting and artistic to her. Even being called by one her allies as "Bonafide Serial Killer" for her crimes. Despite her ruthless personality, she can be very cowardly when being overpowered by her opponent. Gallery 11442644461.jpg|Isabella on the cover of Volume 25. Isabela.jpg Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Military Category:Assassins Category:Mutants